fnaf_fanon_wiki_tagdatags_wayfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Lemmy’s 1: The Beginning
“Welcome to the worst nightmare of your life.....” -Lemmy Five Nights at Lemmy’s 1: The Beginning is a game made by Nintendo and RKJ Games. PLOT The date is 7/12/2018. A new restaurant called Lemmy‘s Funhouse is opened by Johnny Smith and Bobby Smith, who are twins. A teenage girl called Candy Spirit is hired as a Night Guard to watch over the place at night. She thinks it is normal, but the phone girl (who she met when she first came here) warned her about the attractions having a mind of their own, however Candy does not listen to her. At 12AM the main attraction, Lemmy twitches. Roy stomps. She realizes the phone girl was right. But now lets get into the characters! (KoopaTronics) KOOPATRONICS Lemmy (The Leader): Lemmy resembles himself in the games but made to look more robotic. He carries a sliver wand with a green pearl, however it is a accessory. His feet and hands are bigger. He is the main character of the franchise. Iggy (The First Mate): Iggy resembles himself in the games but made to look robotic. He carries a sliver wand with a yellow pearl, and same with Lemmy it is a accessory. He is slimmer. Wendy (The Mean One): Wendy resembles herself in the games but made to look robotic. She has a sliver wand with a purple pearl. Same with the others it is a accessory. Her rings are smaller and she is slimmer. Roy (The Strong Guy): Roy resembles himself in the games but made to look robotic. He has a accessory which is a sliver wand with a black pearl. His eyes when revealed are black with pink pupils. Larry (The Youngling): Larry resembles himself from the games but made to look robotic. He has a accessory which is a sliver wand with a orange pearl. His blue hair is a little slimmer and bigger. Morton (The Big One): He resembles himself from the games but made to look robotic. He has two accessories. 1. A hammer which is made out of plastic. 2. A sliver wand with a red pearl. He sometimes has pitch black eyes with blue pupils. Ludwig (The Composer): He resembles himself from the games but made to look more robotic. He has a violin (a real one) and a sliver wand with a dark blue pearl. Dry Bowser (The Olden): He resembles himself from the games but made to look robotic. He has his right eyeball missing with wires pouring out of the socket. His remaining eye is the same as in the games but instead with a white pupil instead of a red or orange pupil. ??? (The Monster): He represents Lemmy, if he was a Funtime, but has blue swirls on his red cheeks, 3 black lines under his eyes, sharpened teeth and has a red top hat. He has bright pink-red eyes. Mechanics Ceiling Tiles: They will sometimes fall. You can place them back. Wendy gets through here when there is enough ceiling tiles gone. Monitor: A type of tablet which is used for checking cameras. Lasers: Use these in the vent cameras to prevent KoopaTronics such as Ludwig and Larry. Flower Power: The main power system. Recharge it by going to CAM 1A. FlashLight: Use this to fend off Dry Bowser, Wendy and Lemmy. NIGHTS Night 1: Larry and Wendy are Active. There is no one else active. Night 2: Roy is active. Larry and Wendy get a little more aggressive. Night 3: Morton and Iggy become active. The other ones get a little more aggressive. Night 4: Dry Bowser becomes Active. The others get real aggressive. Night 5: Lemmy becomes active. Everyone is really aggressive. Nightmare Night: Everyone is real real aggressive. Night Insanity: Everyone is really really really aggressive. Night: ??? is the only one active, and is the most aggressive. Custom Night: Choose who ya like! (Not ???, though.) MINIGAMES/CUTSCENES Night 1: A SNES like game plays in which you play as Larry and there is a button telling you what to do, which is: Press A to Play. Do this for a while then Larry stops and turns to the screen and gains pitch black eyes. He then Jumpscares the player. Night 2: A SNES like game plays in which you play as Roy and have to get through a fighting sidescroller. The controls are: Up to walk up, Down to walk down, Right to walk right, Left to walk left, and to punch use the E button. After you complete the boss Roy will remove his glasses and Jumpscare the player. Night 3: A actual cutscene plays of Lemmy walking down the Main Hallway. He manages to get to Candy, but she smashes the desk fan on his head and runs off, shredding off some of his head/face suit, revealing endoskeleton. He screeches in pain, then continues chasing her. The cutscene ends. Night 4: An actual cutscene plays where the last one left off. Candy is running down a hallway, however Roy blocks the way. Candy kicks Roy a couple of times, making him fall down. Then a mysterious figure knocks her out with a pipe. The cutscene ends. Night 5: A actual cutscene plays. Candy wakes up, tied up in a chair. The mysterious figure comes out revealing its.... THE PHONE GIRL? Angered, Candy yells at her. “You traitor! You betrayed me!” “Well, that was rude.” The phone girl replied. “But anyways, i was the one who broke the Animatronics and made them go insane.” She says. “Bobby and Johnny picked on me A LOT when I was little, and did a horrible prank.” The Phone girl continued. “One day at Rivers High School, they pretended the other one was dead, when I saw it, Bobby surprised me and said “BRAINS!” and they bit and hurt me, even slashing me with a butter knife, cutting my arm, ripping off parts of my hair, and they broke my right fingers, and stabbing me in the arm and in the cheek, pretending to be a zombie, then the dumb twins said “Fooled you!”. It traumatized me for LIFE, even though they apologized. And 15 years later, they made this restaurant and hired me to guide you. I launched my plan. To murder those children.” Lemmy, who is crawling in the vents, overhears this. Lemmy whispers to himself. “I gotta tell the others about this.” The cutscene ends. Nightmare Night: Another actual cutscene plays with Lemmy telling everyone about what the Phone Girl, Chades Jake Learner said. ”She’s a goner now!” replies an angry Roy. It cuts back to the backstage where Chades and Candy are. “So, do you get it know?” Chades says. No response. “Typical.” Chades said. However, an animatronic broke down the backstage door. The cutscene ends. Night Insanity: Another actual cutscene plays which is after the previous one. All the Animatronics are in the room now. “What are you doing, you buckets of bolts?!” Chades yells at them. “SHUT UP!“ Lemmy yells back, and charges at her and knocks her out with a single punch. Then he carries a SpringLock Wendy suit in and stuffs her in it. She wakes up and yawns. “Wait, I’m safe!” She stood up happily. “Not for long.” Lemmy says. “ROY, GET THE WATER!” Lemmy barks an order at Roy. “You got it, Lemmy!” Roy replies. He would rush into the kitchen and get a bucket of water, then rush back and dump the water over the springlock wendy suit Chades is in. The springlocks tears her apart, and she screams in pain. ”AHHHHHHHH! HELP! AHHHHHHH!” She screams while Lemmy sets free Candy. Candy, runs off. The cutscene ends with a dying Chades reaching out for Lemmy and dies. 7/20 Mode: A actual cutscene plays with Candy pulling out a box of matches, and a lighter. “It‘s my time to kill!” Candy yells. She lights the box of matches, setting the place on fire, and drops the lighter, then rushes to the fireaxe box and breaking the glass open to get it. Lemmy and the gang, notice this and they charge out her, only to be hacked apart by the fireaxe. She drops the fireaxe and rushes off to escape. It fades to a news story on a phone saying “NEW RESTAURANT BURNED DOWN”. Then it ends. Night: A 16-bit pixelated picture of the burnt down restaurant with the broken and torn SpringLock Wendy/Chades would be the setting while Lavender Town played, the music would get quieter until you hear nothing, then Midnight Motorist would play and then the screen goes black while the music is still playing. This happens for a minute until it says “FNaL 2 coming soon!”. Then the game crashes. But, when you reload it, you are met with a piercing blue eye, it says it “lied about the freedom.” BEHAVIORS Lemmy: Main Stage-Kitchen-Main Hallway-You (in order to stop him, flash him with the flashlight) New Years 2019 DLC Party Lemmy: Resembles Lemmy but with a horn and a party hat. Behavior: Comes from all places. Use the flashlight to ward him off. Party Larry: Resembles Larry but with a firework in his right hand and a party hat. Behavior: Travels the vents. Use the flashlight to ward him off. TRIVIA This Game was inspired by a single picture. No, I am not kidding. VOICE LINES Lemmy: 1: You went wee wee wee all the way home... *giggles* 2: Got you! 3: heh. Iggy: 1: This is a nice big kid game... hee hee.... 2: *crazed laughter* Wendy: 1: Got you! 2: I will rip you to pieces. 3: *giggles* Easter Eggs Purge Playlist: While playing any night in this game (custom night included) while using the monitor, type in PURGE to be welcomed to a playlist of songs. This is a reference to The Purge: Election Year. Category:Five Nights at Lemmy’s